Fighting Isn't The Only Thing
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for dragonkink meme. The genius scientists wants the chance to look over one of the fear androids, and the feared androids the chance to see how much better she is than Vegeta. Bulma/Juuhachigou


The prompt: **Bulma/Android 18**

**Because it's hot and we need more yuri on this meme. As for kinks, maybe this is another way for 18 to mess with Vegeta's head and show that fighting isn't the only thing that she's better at than him, if you know what I mean.**

The fill:

* * *

><p>Welp, thank God Krillin had left. This was, by the way, totally not what the short little guy had brought the android in for. He had no way of knowing what was to occur, what squalid things, in this innocent lab.<p>

Bulma looked up at the door where he'd fled from, glancing nervous behind his shoulder, giving them 'girl time' to talk about the blueprints. Then up at the ceiling, trying to keep a thought from entering her head, and to avoid falling off the barstool.

Just had brought her in, sweat beading on his stubble darkened head. Which meant he was seriously attached to her, since he hadn't even grown his hair out for that spoiled airhead Maron. Aw, now she felt bad about what she'd done to Krillin.

And, of course, what she'd done to Vegeta. Yeah. _Yeah_.

The android had started off so cautious, staring at the doorway Krillin had just left with a frozen look of determined Not-Fear.

"So," narrowed ice-blue eyes. "You're Goku's friend."

"Yeah."

"Krillin's friend."

"A-yup."

"Bulma Briefs."

"Don't wear it out."

She'd leaned forward, face almost scary. "Married to…_Vegeta_."

She had said something about how she wasn't really married to the guy, that she and Vegeta had never tied the knot, that they had never had a ceremony, that they were together and raising a son, that they didn't need paperwork, because Vegeta was a prick, and so on until by the time she finally looked up there would be no one else there. Or her mother there, with a strained, dead expression of someone who'd just witnessed a mushroom cloud rising over the city they'd been raised in. Or her father, half-conscious and dripping ashes and coffee everywhere.

But Juuhachigou was still, looking at her. Serious.

"You're just curious about what makes me tick, aren't you?

"You're just curious about my…parts?

A white, perfect hand slid between her legs. Making Bulma look down stupidly and wonder what the hell that was doing_ there_.

"Aren't you? Say it." Words hissing out like something from a particularly interesting porno that wouldn't even be found in Roshi's house. Making Bulma's breathe catch and wonder about what had gone wrong in her childhood to enjoy this so much. Was this all a joke? Juuhachigou was raising one eyebrow in a move she had maybe learned from Krillin.

_"Say_ it."

"Uhhh. I. Uh."

Another hand, far far away, sliding up that awesome denim skirt to stroke something that both she and Krillin had in common: they would never see it. Juuhachigou now definitely looked like something from the Kame House's magazine stash. Rolling her hips a little, tongue sliding out to dampen the very, very pretty lips. Eyes, devoid of the human streaks of lighter or darker colors around the irises, fluttering shut. Musculature of her throat revealed when she swallowed loudly. Beautiful jawline. She was very quiet, just as Vegeta was in bed. Orgasm ninjas.

Unlike her. Who would scratch and pinch and scream like she was being kidnapped. Who found herself pounding the desk as the fingers penetrated (_penetrated_, such a hideous hateful word for the uncomfortable and unexpected intrusion) her gently and one sure thumb to make sparks fly before her eyes and bruises to appear on her white-knuckled fists. Just a casual handjob, no biggie. For the android anyway.

Why hadn't she pushed the hand away? Well…shock. It felt nice, and Vegeta hadn't been 'nice' to her in a little while (since Goku's death!) and she'd heard so many unpleasant things about this being before her, and…spite, basically. How, ironically, she'd hooked up with Vegeta.

'I guess I'll just leave you ladies alone to talk. Hehe.' Poor Krillin. How he would weep to find out what had happened. 'She's into women? Oh god. Oh god. There is no god.' Then running off to shave his head, even though he looked so, so much better this way. Probably taking a vow of celibacy as well. Which was probably a shame as well. Maybe. No one would ever know.

Thank god no one else had seen this. What if Krillin had stuck around? Would she have still done this? No, no way.

Maybe.

Probably.

And Krillin would have been so freaked out, sputtering. The blue-haired woman imagined him giving in, throwing himself at Juuhachigou, who responded to his grasping fingers. Falling from their barstool. While she sat there and looked at them, smoking a cigarette and taking in the shape of Krillin's ass against the poured concrete floor they writhed around on. A sight that couldn't be ignored even if she had a strict policy when it came to Krillin, a law of Look Don't Touch. Same with Goku. Same, briefly, with Vegeta.

Aw, but look at where that had ended up-Oh god. Imagine if Goku had been there as well. And of course, Vegeta. Not that he would agree to this. He would run out of the building in that ramrod straight way of his, like he had a giant stick stuck up his ass. Like the part of Krillin that Bulma bet a million dollars Juuhachigou wanted to put inside Vegeta was already there. Vegeta, the father of her child, being sodomized by one of her oldest friends and the only one with his virginity, Krillin. While their women sat nearby and gave tips that told Vegeta, again and again, 'to just relax.'

What was happening to her? This was no how she'd expected to spend her early thirties. Of course, to be fair, she hadn't thought much about ever getting even this old. And she was _not old_. But still, she was a mother and a respectable member of society and this sort of thing happened when you were drunk and in college and left alone with your pretty roommate/friend and for one reason or another you end up way too close. College had been so long ago, when she'd been little more than a little kid who couldn't even do a keg stand properly. Was that what this was, a way of reenacting her youth wasted on passing out before textbooks and with Yamcha?

Bulma had never checked out a woman before. Except in that way straight females did, 'hm, nice hair. Wonder where she got that skirt?' And she had indeed wondered where the android had gotten that kickass skirt. The one she was still wearing, sitting beside her on the heavy lab desk, smoking a cigarette and looking around the lab, as innocent as a tourist. Glancing at the blueprints, rolling them up in those evil hands and taking them, 'for later.' All her hard work in studying them amounted to being described and handled like takeout.

Not even caring about what the Capsule Corp scientist had to say; Bulma could have had some seriously important information, like, well, something. Most of the weird, badass man scientist stuff she probably already knew since it was in her own damn shiny, probably all soft and silky head. Also, the not aging thing since who wouldn't know and assure themselves that no matter what, they would not wrinkle. But other stuff, like what was still normal and damning. Like…her fingernails still grew. There was that. She still had a heartbeat. Liver and organs and all that were attached and working, if probably slowly. A metabolism system that worked like no one's business and a super effective way of wringing every protein from food and storing it like a camel. Oh, and she could have kids. Damn her. Damn her so much.

She hoped that Krillin took a vow of celibacy anyway.

Bulma was still curious about what was under the hood. Not entirely sexual, but not exactly scientifically either. Her and Vegeta had not, after all, signed any official paperwork that claimed they were to be married through sickness and health and all that jazz. He could not hold her to anything. And if he ran off to well, revenge fuck Krillin to get back at her and the android, Bulma couldn't entirely blame him legally.

Obviously, though, this couldn't happen again. Whatever the hell this was. Avoid this woman in the future. Krillin too so you wouldn't let something slip out. Maybe Vegeta, and learn to hold your tongue more so you wouldn't scream at him that yeah, well, _Juuhachigou _hadn't minded her new haircut at all. What did you mean by that woman? _What do you mean_, woman? If people found out, they would be all wide-stares. Master Roshi and Oolong would be all giggles and cameras and could they get Bulma and Juuhachigou in a room for a show? Yamcha rubbing his chin and saying that _that _explained a few things. Godawful. To say nothing of her parents finding out.

She imagined Vegeta, white-faced, eyes horrified. Soon turning to rage and throwing Juuhachigou across the lab. Her future son, Trunks, just vomiting in disgust. Krillin, crying in self-pity. Meanwhile Bulma, while Bulma…

Juuhachigou was smirking at her.

"So, her grin was skeletal in its toothiness. "Was I better than Vegeta?"


End file.
